The Dying Blue Bird
by chioocheep
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's always been the phantom man and was rarely noticed. But now he is on his deathbed. Will his friends and family be able to live with out him? An account of Kuroko on his deathbed and the people who come to visit him. Warning contains CHARACTER DEATH in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kagami Taiga

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" the tall red head asked.

"Sure he is. He is in room 202. What is your relation with him?" the nurse asked.

"He is best friend and we played high school basketball together." said Kagami Taiga with a solemn look.

"Wait I need to ring him up and confirm what you just said." said the nurse picking up the phone.

"Hello Kuroko san! Someone by the name Kagami Taiga has come to visit you. Should I let him in?"

"Okay I will let him in." The nurse put down the phone.

"Kuroko san does not mind visiting you now." said the nurse.

"Thank you." said Kagami.

Kagami stepped into the lift in the hospital and pressed 2.

Once he reached the second floor he entered room 202.

"Kagami kun. What a pleasant surprise!" said Kuroko putting down the book he was reading to attend to his friend.

"What's so surprising in that?" asked Kagami sitting on the chair next to Kuroko's bed.

"Well I thought that you and Aomine kun would be busy with the NBA games." said Kuroko.

"Hmm.. I asked coach for a break. We don't have a game till next week."

"How is Aomine kun and Momoi san?"

"Doing fine. Momoi is in her eighth month of pregnancy."

"Can you imagine Aomine san becoming a father?"

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Ahomine's kid might outsmart him by the age of five if he gets Momoi san's brains." said Kagami.

"Wait just imagine it. A child with Aomine kun's playing ability and Momoi san's analyzing ability would be invincible on court!"

"Yeah but no kid of mine is losing to an Aomine!" said Kagami with a sly grin.

"What if your kids are of different genders and can't compete in the same tournament?" asked Kuroko with an innocent smile.

"Hmm. Point Kuroko!" said Kagami.

"So how is team Seirin?" asked Kagami.

"Well Hyuga san is still angry at you for not attending his wedding with Riko san. Kiyoshi senpai has started coaching at Seirin and also teaches music (he plays the harmonica and I had no freaking clue what his favorite subject is). Mitobe san is an office worker and Koga san is a vet and specializes in treatment of cats. Izuki senpai has become a comedian but that was not successful so now he does research in maths. Hyuga and Riko san manage a training centre for athletes."

"I feel like a baka for not knowing all of this."

"Well everyone is always sending you emails and letters but they say you never reply to them."

"It must be because of my fan mail manager. Her job is to filet my mail. I think I need to talk with her. Wait I got something to eat for old times' sake."

Kagami dug through his pocket and removed a Maji Burger bag out of it. He handed Kuroko a vanilla milkshake and started gobbling down on the burgers he had brought himself.

"Kagami kun has not changed one bit." said Kuroko with laugh.

"Shut up baka and slurp!"

Kagami and Kuroko talked for hours. They talked about old times. Their matches with the Generation of Miracles. The lack of good Japanese food in America.

At about 9 in the night, the nurse knocked on the door of the room.

"Kagami san Kuroko snah as to sleep now, so could you kindly leave?"

"Hai! Gomen!" said Kagami stepping out.

Once the nurse closed the door, Kagami felt the tears falling. _How could Kuroko die?_

Midorima Shintaro never got along with Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima despised the fact that he could never fully grasp Tetsuya's technique.

Midorima worked in the same hospital where Kuroko was being monitored but he did not visit Kuroko until the third month of Kuroko being there.

"Midorima san. You finally visited." said Kuroko weakly.

"I visited simply to pass time. I have no work at the moment."

Kuroko knew very well that Midorima did not come here to pass time.

"Kuroko I feel I need to apologize. I never got to know you well because of my grudge towards you. Maybe I was jealous that Akashi kun had so much respect for you or that the whole Generation of Miracles acknowledged you. I also feel jealous of you now. You have had so many visitors ever since you were admitted here. I wonder whether I will have so many visitors on my deathbed. I.."

"Midorima kun, I am sorry that I made you jealous but I think Akashi kun also has respect for you. Even I regret that we never got to know each other but you have left an impression on me Midorima san that I will carry to my deathbed. I know you were scared of visiting me because of our relationship but I am happy that you mustered the courage to come and visit me despite of your grudge. That is the true quality of a warrior. He acknowledges the strength of the enemy."

Midorima could not hold his tears back. He said I quiet goodbye before leaving the room.

**Recently I realized that I was writing romance a little bit too much so I decided to do something more serious and tragic. This story is an account of the visitors Kuroko gets before he dies. I know the Kagami part sucks so I think I will make him visit Kuroko again. I think I will write Aomine , Momoi and Kise's visits next! Keep reading and review minna san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! This is Kuroko thinking about his death. It is kind of depressing. Give it a read and please review!**

Kuroko never thought he would die so early. He imagined himself getting old and babysitting and spoiling his grandchildren. But here he was on the verge of making his twenty five year old wife a widow and his three year old daughter fatherless. He did not want to die. But he had to give people an illusion that he was happy to accept death. Because he did not want people to grieve for him forever. He wanted them to move on.

He thought about Aomine and Momoi on the threshold of starting a family. He did not want them both to drown themselves in grief and forget about their new born child. That's why he had not told them about his illness yet. He had told a selected number of people that he was the hospital- Kagami and team Seirin. That's it. Not a single member of the Generation of Miracles knew other than Midorima.

He wanted to be invisible. The best thing he could do. He would misdirect people's attention to other things and die alone not causing many tears to be shed.

Yes he wanted to run away. Run away from reality. Run away from the fact he was dying.

He had purposely started acting rude to his wife and daughter to grow distant from them. If she hates me he thought, she won't remember me. His daughter would erase the memory of this rude man from her three year old mind. Kids at that age don't remember much. A very big plus point for Kuroko.

He had only met Kagami since he got to know about his illness. He had sent Riko and Hyuga a note saying that did not wish to meet them or the rest of team Seirin. He also personally called Kiyoshi for he knew how soft the guy was and ordered him not to come.

Midorima had been his second visitor after Kagami. Midorima knew and that posed a danger to Kuroko. What if he called Akashi and the others? How would they react? Would they be sad that Kuroko did not inform them? Would Momoi have a miscarriage from the depression? Would Kise goon drugs? Would Aomine commit suicide? Would Murasakibara give up sweets for good?Would the Generation of Miracles would be ruined because of someone invisible like him?

Question after question. No answer. Life was a melancholy drama at the moment and sadly he was the main player. No one else starred in it. He had to deliver a monologue to the world. The monologue was clearly going to be his death.

Yes he Kuroko Tetsuya was going to die and he could not do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuroko san there is a letter for you." said a nurse peeking into Kuroko's room.

"Hai show it to me nurse chan." He said.

He knew instantly from who it was. There was no mistaking the Akashi family crest on the envelope.

He opened the letter..

_Dear Kuroko,_

_Don't think I did not get to know. Know I do not want to get the feeling that Midorima told me, for he did not. You know I have the Emperor Eye and I am the supreme Akashi Sejirou. It was rather pathetic of you Kuroko to think that I would not find out. _

_I dislike the fact that you are not telling anyone other than team Seirin. You think the Generation of Miracles ought not to know? They will think that you never close to them and that it why you never bothered to tell him. This is absolutely ridiculous and not expected of you Kuroko._

_I last night called Aomine and told him. The poor guy was flabbergasted. Well he is wild so we expect such reactions out of him. He is on the next flight to Japan to visit you. Momoi cannot visit you as she is extremely delicate and it is the last stage. You see Kuroko? People care for you and you treat them like garbage and don't even let them know what's going on in your life._

_Next I called Kise. He was crying and could barely speak. He kept on saying-" Why didn't Kurokochi tell me? Tell me Akashi san ..please tell me!" He is too weak minded to visit you. He might call you up though._

_Life is not an easy game to play Kuroko. I lost my mother to a similar incident. Being from a respected family I was not even allowed to shed a single tear at her funeral. This is how cruel the world is. But my mother left me with an array of colorful memories. Please do the same for your child._

_Your friend_

_Akashi Sejirou_

Kuroko picked up the phone and dialed Kise's number.


End file.
